La cita (Rossweisse)
by EUPHORIA1400
Summary: ¡Hola! Mis queridos novatos el día de hoy tenemos la primer y maravillosa cita del año, espero que les guste tanto como a mi, Hoy tendremos una cita bastante diferente con Issei y Rossweisse en un concurso de Baile, ¿De que? ¿Por qué? lo tendrán que averiguar entrando y leyendo este one-shot espero lo disfruten mucho cuidense ¡CHAO!


**LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA DE ANTEMANO PERO NO LOS DISTRAERE AQUÍ NOS VEMOS EN LOS COMENTARIOS FINALES**

 **DISFRUTEN**

Curiosamente hoy era un día de pereza ENORME ya que últimamente no habían aparecido nuevos enemigos y la serie de nuestro dragón rojo estaba en proceses de la siguiente temporada por ende había un lapsus de ideas ni tampoco había muchos encargos por lo cual el clan Gremory retomo sus actividades escolares normalmente y nuestro dragón rojo estaba en su pupitre con la cabeza en el escritorio viendo hacia la ventana. La maestra Rossweisse (ya que será torpe e inocente en casa pero cuando era maestra era seria y estricta y muy amargada pero eso es habitual en ella) le dio un librazo a Issei en la cabeza por no poner atención al frente.

-¡ITAI! ¿Qué ocurre Rossweisse?-pregunto sobándose con una lagrima en el ojo

-¡SENSEI-ROSSEWEISE! ¡EN CLASE SOY TU PROFESORA AHORA PON ATENCION AL FRENTE!-Regaño dándose a respetar

Issei no tuvo opción más que hacer caso y poner atención ya que aunque fuera parte de su harem ella tenía razón era su profesora y tenía que respetarla. Al terminar la clase Issei se levantó y se disculpó con ella por lo cual ella acepto la disculpa, más tarde al finalizar las labores fueron al viejo edificio a reunirse con el resto.

-¡Hola presidenta!-saludo efusivo a su novia

-Rias-bouchou-saludo educadamente la profesora con ese tono dulce pero duro propio en ella

-Hola chicos me alegra verlos, tomen asiento hoy no hay mucho que hacer no nos llegaron encargos

-¡Perfecto!-grito la antigua valquiria-presidenta ¿Puedo hablar con usted un segundo a fuera?

-¿Eh? Claro

Todo el clan se quedó confundido ¿Acaso pediría su cita? Afuera:

-¿Qué ocurre Ross-chan?-pegunto la peli roja

-Quería pedirle a Issei el resto del día

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡No me harás trampa me toca mi cita!-grito furiosa

-¿Que? No, no para eso, Issei ha estado muy distraído y no presta atención a clase y sus notas están bajando, otra vez-contesto seria

-AAAHHHHH haberlo dicho antes, si claro tortúralo o hazle lo necesario para que se concentre-dijo con ese tono estricto que usa cuando Issei recibirá un fuerte entrenamiento, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de lo que pasaría

Ambas entraron y todos esperaron el anuncio

-¡BIEN ISSEI VETE CON LA PROFESORA ROSSWEISSE!

Todas corretearon a la pobre peli platina, pensado que había conseguido su cita a base de algo sucio

-No, no le hagan nada no es para eso, Issei iras a estudiar con ella hasta que tus notas suban y lo harás aquí en la escuela y no en la casa para que ninguna de nosotras te distraiga-ordeno la presidenta con tono duro haciendo que él callera en depresión-¡AHORA QUE TE EXPRIMAN!

-¡Bouchou no me haga esto!-lloraba el dragón mientras salía por la puerta siendo arrastrado por la segunda torre Gremory

Así estuvieron toda la tarde Issei ya tenía la cabeza llena de chichones debido a los librazos dados por ella cada vez que se distraía, pero algo que podemos decir de la maestra es que era excelente en ello en la noche que salieron de la escuela Issei había recuperado el tiempo perdido y se había puesto al corriente con todas las materias, pasaría los exámenes fácilmente. Salieron y ambos se relajaron así que platicaron de cosas banales ya que tenían suficiente de asuntos escolares, en el camino la segunda torre se detuvo de lleno frente a una ventana y el dragón gales se siguió de largo pero cuando se dio cuenta de la falta de compañía regreso por sus pasos y la encontró leyendo atentamente un anuncio así que se acercó a ver de qué se trataba " _GRAN CONCURSO DE TANGO, ESTE DOMINGO; PREMIO.- 50, 000 YENES AL PRIMER LUGAR Y UNA CENA PARA DOS EN UN LUJOSO RESTAURANTE CON TODO PAGADO_ " Issei quedo desconcertado, ¿Ross sabia bailar tango? ¿Si quiera le gustaba? Así que no aguanto y le pregunto

-¿Te interesan este tipo de cosas?-pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Bueno si en general me agradan, cuando llegue a visitar la tierra humana estaba más preocupada de que Odín-sama no hiciera una tontería y me tenía como su esclava ese viejo pervertido así que estoy harta de ser esclava de las tareas domésticas y prefiero disfrutar las cosas de este mundo ahora que soy un demonio

-Ya veo

-Además ¡mira esa recompensa!-grito efusiva

-Como era de esperarse de la valquiria de 100-yenes-dijo burlonamente ganándose un puntapié de parte de ella-¡ITAI!

-Idiota-Insulto para luego volver a ver el cartel

-¿Si quieres podemos ir? Yo te llevo seria nuestra segunda cita después de aquella vez

-¿Estás seguro? Pero ni siquiera sabes bailar tango

-Eso no es del todo cierto, puede que sea un perezoso en la escuela pero últimamente a escondidas eh practicado con todo tipo de cosas, y los bailes entran en ellas

-Bien pues está decidido entonces

Sin más llegaron a la casa y después de contar lo sucedido todas intentaron matarla en especial Rias que se sentía engañada de que al final después de que la profesora jurara que no quería nada con Issei en ese momento más que ponerlo a estudiar ahora resultaba que tendría una cita ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo, pero aunque la asesinaran ya no había vuelta de hoja así que ya no importaba. Sin más llego el domingo, Issei tuvo un encargo así quedo con Rossweisse de verse allá en el concurso, él llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro junto con zapatos a juego negros, una camisa blanca con el cuello levantado y los 3 botones superiores desabotonados ya que se le hizo una buena idea porque había visto en algunas películas que así se vestían en los concursos, además de traer un sombrero negro de vestir, termino su encargo rápido y voló al concurso debido a que sabía que con lo amargada que era ella lo decapitaría si llegaba tarde ese día. Cuando llego la vio con un vestido rojo muy sexy con colas en las partes traseras y delanteras además de unos guantes largos a juego y un pronunciado escote en el mismo (como se ve en la imagen de portada de este one-shot) en seguida ambos se sonrojaron al verse, gracias a que al revivirlo Issei había ganado un aumento de masa muscular se veía bastante ardiente vestido así y que decir de ella pese a que el no tener novio por tanto tiempo la habían vuelto bastante malhumorada Rossweisse era una muchacha bastante sexy y en esa presentación estaba robando cámara a mas no poder, todas las concursantes estaban que echaban chispas, sin más entraron para inscribirse pero ella estaba nerviosa no sabía si continuar con esto ¿Y si perdían? ¿Y si hacían el ridículo? ¿Y si le veían la ropa interior? Toda esas preguntas la estaban aterrando lo cual no pasó desapercibido por nuestro héroe por lo cual se tomó la libertad de depositar un beso en la mejilla de su profesora

-Tranquila Ross-san todo saldrá bien, aunque perdamos lo importante es que te diviertas ya que a eso vinimos y te prometo que no importa como resulte todo esto al terminar tu y yo tendremos una cena romántica ¿Ok?-le dijo con un aura segura y confiable y una sonrisa que derretiría un Iceberg

Pese a que ella no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con hombre y habitualmente esas palabras la hubieran puesto más nerviosa viniendo de él pero ahora en ese instante habían dado en el blanco y la peli platina entro con toda la seguridad del mundo al concurso. Sin más en la pista se acomodaron alrededor de 15 parejas y en el fondo comenzó a sonar El día que me quieras de Carlos Gardel y Alfredo Le Pera en el fondo por lo cual comenzó la competencia, Issei y Rossweisse no lo hacían nada mal y el hecho de que ambos tuvieran esos cuerpos pero a la vez esa fluidez provocaba que arrasaran con la pista a los 2 minutos 5 parejas habían sido ya descalificadas por errores básicos, en seguida se tomaron un pequeño respiro y de inmediato la nueva canción que sonó fue Cambalache de Enrique Santos ahí fue cuando muchas más parejas cayeron debido a que aun siendo tango la tonada y el ritmo era diferente, para su suerte nuestro par de demonios lograron acomodarse bien y libraron la descalificación, después de otro respiro Sonó un clásico del tango La campursita de Gerardo Matos con un tono único en seguida continuaron con el concurso en seguida 2 parejas más cayeron dejando a las tres últimas en las cuales se encontraba la de Issei y Rossweisse y como última canción salió la más famosa una canción que no debía faltar en ninguna película ni ningún concurso el Tango de ROXANNE las otras parejas eran muy buenas pero nuestros muchachos no se quedaban atrás de pronto el anunciador proclamo la eliminación de la tercer dupla dejando solos a los demonios y un dúo mas, aquellos sujetos lo hacían demasiado bien y la canción pronto acabaría tenían que darle un último toque un gran final a su actuación de lo contrario perderían así que ambos se miraron y tuvieron la misma idea, casi al final de la canción Issei tomo la tomo y la bajo lentamente depositando un candente y apasionado beso en su pareja, ¡PUM! Lo habían logrado gracias a este gesto la competencia era suya, los anunciaron ganadores del concurso y por ende de los premios, él tomo alegre el premio y ella con yenes en los ojos el cheque por 50, 000 unidades monetarias, en seguida los llevaron al restaurante donde ambos tuvieron una linda y cálida cena a la luz de las velas y una tenue lámpara

-¡SUUUGGUUUEEEEE! ¡QUE LINDO LUGAR!-grito sorprendido Issei

-Issei-san no deberías gritar molestaras a los demás clientes-reprendió molesta

-Sí, lo siento

De pronto sus miradas se cruzaron y les vino a la mente aquel fogoso beso que se dieron provocando que ambos se sonrojaran

-Lo… Lo siento Ross-san me deje llevar un poco hace un rato-se disculpó nervioso rascándose la nuca con las mejillas rojas

Ella solo veía el piso con la cara colorada sin mirarlo

-¿Rossweisse?-pregunto asustado de su reacción ya que ella era bastante impredecible

-Pues… No me molesto-hablo levantando la mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos muy apenada-Tampoco me importaría… repetirlo

Issei prácticamente se fue de espaldas, no esperaba eso pero también lo quería en aquel momento el no sintió los labios de ella debido al calor y la emoción del momento por lo que de verdad quería probarlos, saborear los labios de su profesora lenta y suavemente, ¿Qué joven con una bella maestra no quiere hacerlo? Así que aventó por la ventana su sentido común y lentamente se acercó a la cara de su profesora ella por su parte en cuanto vio a su alumno acercarse se entregó inmediatamente cerrando los ojos y levantando los labios esperando los de él, poco a poco se fueron juntando ella enseguida se puso colorada ¡Su primer beso había sido con el joven que quería! ¡¿Qué más podía pedir?! Así fueron subiendo la intensidad se pegaban más a cada segundo el beso se encendía mas, ella no se creía que un niño pudiera hacerla sentir de esa forma pero no le importaba en ese momento toda ella estaba concentrada en los labios de Issei, hasta que la naturaleza llamo exigiéndoles aire y justo a tiempo ya que el mesero ya traía las ordenes

Después de un menú completo (Aperitivo, sopa, ensalada, plato de pescado, bebidas, plato de carne, platillo principal y postre) ambos quedaron bastante llenos por lo cual antes de irse hicieron un pequeño brindis

-Quiero brindar por la profesora Rossweisse la mejor compañera de baile del mundo-dijo Issei serio levantando su copa-Kanpai

-Kanpai

Ambos tomaron la bebida pero de pronto la mente de Issei hizo un enorme ¡CLICK! Y recordó que ella es JODIDAMENTE débil al alcohol pero era demasiado tarde Rossweisse ya estaba toda borracha bailando y jugueteando por todo el lugar Issei rápidamente la saco de ahí como pudo ya que cuando estaba tomada Ross tendía a ser bastante impertinente. Después de muchos inconvenientes llegaron a casa con ella aún bastante mal la verdad Issei quería llegar acostarla e irse a dormir, pero descanso era lo que menos tendría

-¡EJEM! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLO PASA AQUÍ ISSEI?!-Preguntaron todas al unísono cuando vieron a nuestro dragón gales cargando a una profesora en pésimo estado

-¡No…No… No es lo que creen brindamos después de ganar el concurso y ella se puso muy mal!-intento excusarse inmediatamente pero…

-¡¿De qué hablas Amorcito?! ¡¿No recuerdas esos apasionados besos que me diste?!-dijo toda borracha la profesora provocando que Issei se pusiera azul del miedo-¡Estoy segura de que me emborrachaste para poder terminar el trabajo! ¡Pervertido! ¡Pero solo por esta vez te dejare hacerme lo que quieras Guapo!-finalizo aventándose a los brazos de él

Cuando el castaño volteo vio a todas y quiero decir ¡TODAS! sonriéndole con sus auras demoniacas encendidas y podría jurar que vio sed de sangre en sus ojos.

 **HAAAASSSSTTTTAA AQUÍ LA CITA DE HOY PERO ANTES DE HABLAR DE ELLA UN ASUNTO IMPORTANTE:**

 **SIENTO MUCHO HABER ESTADO DE HABLADOR PROMETIENDO QUE SE SUBIRIA EL PRIMERO DE ENERO PERO POR LAS FIESTA SALIMOS Y LA HISTORIA SE QUEDO EN PC APENAS LLEGAMOS HOY Y POR ESO HASTA APENAS LA SUBI, ADEMAS DE QUE NO ME AYUDO QUE LA LEI Y AGREGUE Y QUITE ALGUNAS COSAS SIN MENCIONAR QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ESTA DISCULPA**

 **AHORA SI CON LA HISTORIA**

 **LA VERDAD NO LES MENTIRE A MI ME ENCANTO ESTE ONE-SHOT SE ME OCURRIO DESPUES DE VER UNA IMAGEN Y COMO NO VOY A MENTIRLES QUERIA HACER ALGO MUY DIFERENTE A MISOTRAS CITAS ME ACOMO MUY BIEN LA CITA, ESPERO LES GUSTE TANTO ESTA CITA COMO ME GUSTO A MI, DE TODAS MANERAS SI NO LES GUSTO PUEDEN DEJARMELO EN LOS REVIEWS SOLO LES PIDO QUE NO SEAN MUY CRUELES ;)**

 **UN GRAN ABRAZO PARA:**

 **ISSEI211**

 **UCHIHA-ISSEI-DXD**

 **GALLARDOXD**

 **ZAFIR09**

 **riohey sawada dragneel**

 **DXDmar**

 **Alexander**

 **Kazuma**

 **Kurocrack**

 **XenobiaxIssei**

 **Sexy Rias 5.1**

 **TRYNDAMER95**

 **Joel271**

 **LUCIFER98**

 **Batdemon**

 **Maurox000**

 **Jor Gremory**

 **jawad fan**

 **CREO QUE ESOS SON TODOS Y SI FALTO ALGUIEN HAGANMELO SABER**

 **¿POR QUÉ MENCIONE A TANTO? PUES POR QUE EN ESTE PRIMER FIC DEL AÑO QUERIA AGRADECERLES A TODOS ESTOS PRECIOSOS LECTORES QUE ME APOYAN EN MIS AMADAS CITAS QUE SE DAN EL TIEMPO DE LEERLAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON SU MARAVILLOSO APOYO PARA SEGUIR CRECIENDO Y CONTINUAR CON MIS CITAS**

 **LOS QUIERO MUCHO QUE TENGAN UN INCREIBLE AÑO 2017**

 **CON ESPERANZA EUPHORIA1400**


End file.
